


Lets Try Our Hands At Matchmaking

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Series: romantic fluff with a dollop of ketchup on top [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Helping Sans, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Match, Matchmaking, Oblivious, papyrus for best little brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: These are the letters that were written for them. I like the idea of the typical romantic comedy plot with nice characters and cute consequences. romantic comedies  tend to be trite garbage because they make it overly complicated or they're both jerks who I want to see unhappy . For Sans and Frisk, they don't know how to tell each other because from friends to lovers is probably the hardest transition to make if you have been friends longer then 5 years .





	Lets Try Our Hands At Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note I don't own undertale and I'm obviously not Toby Fox

Dear Frisk

We have had our highs and our lows. We have been friends for as long we have met, and I wouldn’t change it for anything in the world. But something has changed what I feel about you has changed. And I honestly can’t hide how I feel about you anymore. When I let my thoughts turn to you, I feel the energy to change. To be a better monster the kind you would want by your side. The way you laugh and smile your personality and kindness and your determination always to see the best in people and believe in their greatness even in a lazy bag of bones like me. Well, theirs no other way to say it. I’m starting to fall for you but if you feel the same way for me meet me at Mettaton restaurant tonight I’ve reserved a table and if you show I know you feel the same about me as I do about you. If you don’t show I’m sorry for bothering you and I hope, we can put this past us and still be friends.

Truly yours, Sans

Dear Sans

I don’t know where to start. How do I go about this? I’ve never been good with words. Especially when I have to make myself emotionally vulnerable. Look we have known each other for a long time. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone like you or that I ever hope to you bring out the best and me. Everything about you makes my heart aflutter and makes my heart alight. You are the one for me would do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner at Mettaton restaurant tonight I reserved a table just for us we need to talk. If you show I know you feel the same way if you don’t I hope, we can still hang out be friends.

With love, Frisk

“UNDYNE THESE ARE PERFECT! THE ONE FROM SANS SOUNDS A BIT WEIRDLY WORDED, BUT I CAN BELIEVE IT CAME FROM BOTH THEM NOW WE NEED TO GIVE THE LETTER TO SANS IN HIS HANDS. WITH FRISK IT’S A LOT EASIER SINCE SHE READS HER MAIL NOT LET PILE UP INTO A MOUNTAIN.” Papyrus was holding back some joyful tears, but he couldn’t hold back his smile thinking about his big brother finally be happy.  
“I hope your right Papyrus, and there really are in love. Otherwise, I really wasted a day I could’ve used training you. You still need work on your speed and your accuracy.” Undyne said with a bit of smile. She's just as hopeful that those two start dating. Now that I think it over they are pretty good for each other. Hell, sans stopped sleeping on the job a lot less. Though I hope when they figure it out that we set them up that they don't get mad. As lazy as sans is he's a bit of a force when he's mad.


End file.
